


Waiting Game

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Cock Warming, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason's sugar daddies, Joseph and Slade Wilson, make things very difficult for him for several excruciating hours. Not that Jason doesn't adore it.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



When Dick spoke about having sugar daddies, and even the occasional sugar mama, Jason had always pictured older white men with too much money and not enough social skills throwing their money at people who wouldn't look at them twice if their bank accounts ever dipped below the one hundred thousand line. Which, to a degree, does sort of encapsule Slade. 

However, Joey is nearly the complete opposite of that. He's not much older than Jason, only a couple months older than Dick, and he's incredibly attractive. So much so that he could easily date anyone of his choosing without ever having to reach for his wallet. The fact that he basically _pays_ for Jason's attention specifically is kind of a huge stroke to the ego, honestly. 

Not that their relationship started out this way. 

But, on the flip side, Slade is basically exactly what he figured Dick was talking about when he said 'sugar daddies'- and in no large part because at a time and point, Slade _was_ Dick's sugar daddy. That was years ago, though, back when Bruce originally cut Dick off and Dick has long since ditched Slade for the rich Queen twins; Roy and Will. Feeling like Slade would prefer that he were Dick is less of a stroke to the ego. 

Jason really had never planned on being the shared sugar baby of his old mentor and said mentor's son but things just sort of fell in that way. 

Walking in on another argument reminds him of why, too. 

When he gets close enough to the Wilson manor, his hearing aids automatically reconnect to Joey's signal. 

"Don't walk away from me," he hears Joey sign and sure enough, when Jason opens the door he sees Slade heading off to a different part of the house with Joey right behind him, signing irritably. 

"We're done talking," Slade replies mildly. Jason sets his bag beside the door and takes a moment to take off his boots so he doesn't track anything through their nice house. 

"As if you _talk_ ," Joey signs back with an annoyed expression. "You just make decisions and assume everyone is going to go along with them." Slade turns back to him and they stand just close enough that Joey won't hit Slade when he signs- which he will, and does, do if Slade gets too close. 

"I am your father," he says sternly. "We're done here, Joseph." 

"You really think that's going to fly now, _pops_?" Joey answers sarcastically. "I had this planned for months. He's not going with you." Oh god, this is about Jason. This ought to be good. Jason picks his bag back up and wanders past them to the kitchen. 

"This is _work_ ," Slade says. "He's going." 

"Then have _work_ pay for you to bring someone else," Joey shoots back. 

"Jason's already trained. Finding someone else capable of fending for themselves at this point is too much trouble," Slade assures. Jason pokes around the fridge for something to eat, unburying some leftovers and a nice cold water. 

"That sounds like a you problem," Joey replies and huffs loud enough that Jason can actually hear it from the kitchen. "It took me two weeks to get these tickets and I'm not missing it because of you." Jason pops the curry bun in the microwave. 

"Then bring your little Raven friend," Slade says mildly. "Or Tanya. She likes you." 

"Still gay," Joey reminds him sharply. "And Tanya's seventeen, you creep." 

"Aren't you the one that always tells me to get some more 'friends'," Slade replies. Jason comes to stand in the doorway with his snack. 

"Wha's the issue here?" he finally asks, mouthful of food. They both look at him in annoyment.

"I have a gala I need to attend to get close to a target," Slade explains. "You're coming." 

" _No_ , you're not," Joey signs immediately, giving his father a death glare. "I planned for months for us to go to the theater and we're going." 

"The _theater_ isn't going anywhere," Slade assures him. Jason chows as he watches them get back into it. "My target leaves town tomorrow night." 

"So sad," Joey answers sarcastically and makes a fake crying gesture at his face. "As if you can't hunt him down again. This is the last day for the show. Who knows when they'll be performing it again- _and_ it's the grand finale." 

"What time's the show?" Jason asks. 

"Ten," Joey replies. 

"What time's the gala?" Jason asks. 

"Six," Slade says. 

"There ya go," Jason murmurs, wandering off with his snack and bag. "Not like it takes Slade four hours to kill a target." 

"Absolutely not," Joey argues. "Pops will do everything to make sure you don't make it to the theater just to spite me." 

"Are you a toddler?" Slade asks shortly. 

"You might be," Joey retorts. 

"Then come to the gala with us," Jason says. "Joey knows how to handle himself 'n havin' a third never hurts if things get messy." 

"Blending in is typically easier when I don't arrive with the boyfriend I share with my son," Slade insists. 

"Boyfriend?" Joey repeats in disbelief. 

"Then introduce us both as your boyfriends," Jason scoffs. "Not like you 'n Joey look anythin' alike. 'sides, not like you're gonna be the only one there with two honeys on your arm, either." He glances over his shoulder to see them exchange dirty looks. For as much as they loathe sharing, they're both far too stubborn for either of them to let the other have Jason. They've tried to make Jason pick before and when they realised he'd sooner choose neither of them in that case, decided not to do that anymore. 

"If you can't agree, I'm gonna go hang out with Dick tonight," Jason assures. "Ain't in the mood to listen to you fight for the next week." They scoff loudly at each other. 

Jason dumps his stuff off in the study before heading for the master bath. The gala doesn't sound particularly interesting but he doesn't mind going to them anymore. Slade likes showing him off more than Joey does. That took longer to get used to. Needless to say, he's not alone long. 

"Sorry about that," Joey signs. Jason shrugs. 

"You guys fight like three times a week," he assures as he pulls his shirt off over his head. "Sometimes literally with your fists." Joey snorts a laugh. He slides a hand up Jason's back and Jason shudders. 

"Come here," Joey signs. Jason turns and moves closer to him, moving into Joey's arms. Joey cups his face softly to kiss him. While Joey laughed at Slade for referring to Jason as his 'boyfriend', Jason still isn't really sure where the line _is_ between sugar baby and boyfriend or if there even is one. He doesn't like being pampered as much as Dick does and he's not in it just for the money so it's harder to tell sometimes. 

They both buy things for him, of course, with Joey favouring buying things he likes and Slade's gifts leaning more on things he wants Jason to have. They always pay for dates and outings. Hell, before he moved in with them, they were buying him groceries and paying his rent. They even pay his hospital bills? 

Joey moves a hand to grab a handful of Jason's hair and almost instantly, Jason melts. He pulls Jason's head back and smiles at him before grazing his eyes down his neck and bare chest- searching him over for new injuries but still very appreciatively of his form. Satisfied that he's not hurt too badly, Joey pulls his head back to expose his throat even more and ducks in to kiss it. Then bite it. Jason's knees go weak as Joey nips and bites his neck with marking intent. 

When Jason reaches to steady himself on Joey's shoulder, Joey grabs his arm and twists him around. He pushes Jason face first against the wall and pins his arm against his back before returning to his nipping. Jason whimpers quietly. Even this little display has already piqued the interest of his cock. Joey reaches around with his free hand to rub Jason through his jeans. 

Jason knows this is just the beginning of a night full of hickies. Joey is going to leave a handful on him and Slade's going to see and have to leave even more and by tomorrow, Jason's going to look like someone tried to take his head off with a paintball gun. Not that he dislikes that. Joey strokes the outline of his hard cock but doesn't give any satisfaction beyond that. Instead, once he's happy with the amount of bruises he's left on Jason's neck, he lets go. 

Left to right himself again, Jason bites his lip as Joey starts the shower. Obviously he's going to have some company. He strips off his pants and boxers while Joey begins undressing as well. They have plenty of time before the gala and Jason is sure he's going to need it. He ruffles his hair as he checks out his bruises in the mirror from today for himself. Joey comes up behind him again and runs his thumb along the long, dark one across his chest. He gives Jason a questioning look. 

"Baseball bat," Jason says. Joey looks alarmed briefly then unamused. "Ya, I _wanted_ 'im to hit me with'a baseball bat, Joe. That's how that happened." Joey grabs his hair to crane his head back and huffs against the joint of his neck. 

"Stay," he signs shortly. Jason remains in place even when he's released, head leaned against Joey's shoulder as he stares up at the ceiling. He exhales shakily as Joey strokes his cock more fully, fingers teasing the pair of piercings along the bottom ridge as they wander further down. Jason almost lifts his head when he feels Joey wrap something around the base of his sack but obediently thinks better of it. He swallows thickly. 

Joey ties it around the base of his cock tight enough to make Jason wince before his fingers are leisurely coming back to the tip. It's obvious what it's for, even without seeing it; to stop Jason from coming. Between the two of them, they have a lot more stamina than Jason does and this isn't that unusual. When Joey pushes his head back again to make him look in the mirror, Jason feels- and sees- his face grow red at the sight of the little bow tied around his cock and balls with a ribbon. Joey grins at him. 

Well Jason's not going to be coming for a while. 

"Let's shower," Joey signs. Jason exhales choppily but nods and follows Joey into the tub. The warm water is nice after today's long day even if having an aching hard on is just the beginning of his troubles tonight. They give each other a scrub, Joey making no effort to hide how much he loves teasing Jason, and rinse. Then Joey pushes him to his knees by a handful of hair. Jason can't pretend like he hasn't been waiting for it but they both know he likes giving oral too much to not make him wait for it. 

Joey pulls Jason's face against his cunt, the angle too awkward for Jason to really lick yet, and rubs his mouth in it. With the nice wash prior but not yet having moved on with his routine, his heady scent is pure him. Jason adores it. Joey holds him down firmly but finally tilts his head so Jason can flick his tongue out to taste him. Still, Joey controls how much, or in this case how _little_ , Jason can do by angling his head wrong. 

Jason laps at his folds as best he can to try to earn a better taste but knows better than to try to crane his head against Joey's grip. Finally, Joey does push his mouth into his pussy and Jason immediately gets to work licking his dripping opening. He sucks his folds softly and noses his clit as he works his tongue. Joey sighs contently. He hooks a leg over Jason's shoulder and leans back against the wall to lock Jason in place. 

"Good boy," Joey signs and that definitely doesn't help Jason's painful erection. He keeps his hands awkwardly against the floor of the tub without having been given direct permission to touch Joey or himself- not that he particularly wants to touch himself if he won't be allowed to come. He can feel the thick slick starting to drip down his chin as he works Joey over with his mouth. 

Jason mouths his hard clit with a groan and Joey pulls him in harder. He tastes amazing and Jason tries to lap up as much as he can. He could sit like this for hours- and he's no stranger to doing so, either. Though usually not in the middle of a shower, unfortunately. Jason whimpers when Joey pulls him away before he comes and he has to catch his breath when he finally realises he hasn't been getting enough of it. 

Joey pinches his nose with one hand and Jason is somewhat suddenly pulled back to reality again when his face is rinsed off with the shower head. His hair sticks awkwardly drenched to his face and Jason sputters a mild noise when he's done. Joey croaks a laugh. He pulls Jason back to his feet and gives him a push to get out of the tub. They dry as they head back to his bedroom. 

Needless to say, Jason is distracted from anything further when Joey plops down on the bed with his thighs spread. He absently towel dries his hair but Joey is soon too engaged in his phone. Jason huffs a quiet noise as he's, definitely intentionally, left longing. He finishes drying off and pulls on a clean pair of boxers, glad that his erection is finally flagging somewhat. 

"There you are," Slade comments, forgoing any sort of knocking as usual. "Come here. I bought a suit for you." Joey peers up from his phone with a lackluster expression but doesn't actively argue Jason changing hands. To a degree, they do seem to have some sort of unsaid agreements if not only because they'd probably kill each other otherwise. Jason follows Slade back to his room to finish getting ready. 

Which, needless to say, immediately involves Slade grabbing Jason's jowls and pulling him to the dresser. Jason wouldn't say Slade is necessarily _more_ demanding than Joey, surprisingly enough, they just have very different methods of going about things- and less different tastes. He's pushed against the dresser and Jason immediately braces himself as Slade reaches down to palm his cock. Still semi-erect from his shower, it doesn't take much to get him hard again. Slade pushes his waistband down and Jason flushes when he stops to look at the ribbon tied around his cock. 

For a moment, Slade doesn't do anything. If he takes it off, Joey's not going to be happy with Slade, of course, but he's also not going to be happy with Jason for letting him. On the other hand, Slade isn't going to be happy if Jason tries to stop him and Slade is currently right here. Fortunately, it isn't an issue. Slade just makes a mild noise and strokes Jason's cock until the ribbon goes back to feeling painfully tight again. Precum runs down his cock heavily. 

"Since my son obviously has this under control," Slade comments as he begins fishing something out of one of the drawers. Jason swallows thickly at the shiny, silver plug he brings out. "Open." 

While it might not be as big as some of the others they have, and do use on Jason, it's still a good size. Jason's heart flutters in nervous excitement as he parts his thighs. He knows it's not going to go in easy without some kind of prep and anticipation makes his cock twitch. Slade grabs his face again, pushing his thumb and forefinger into his cheeks. 

"Open your _mouth_ ," he clarifies. Oh. _Oh_. Jason's face turns deep red as he opens his mouth without argument and Slade presses the tip of it between his lips. The shape alone makes this more than a little awkward but that doesn't deter Slade. Jason uses his tongue on it habitually. Slade holds his face steady as he pushes it in further until Jason winces at how far his jaw is stretched. It's uncomfortable but Slade cranes his mouth open wider and forces it in until it pops in and Jason's lips rest around the base. It feels just as awkward and heavy in his mouth. Unable to close his teeth around it, drool runs down his chin freely. 

"Good," Slade says. Jason whimpers out a breath. He can tell right now, that's not coming out without Slade dislocating his jaw. The thought makes him shudder with arousal. Slade hoists him up proper onto the dresser before pulling out a bottle of lube and pushing his thighs apart further. He bypasses Jason's swollen cock all together and rubs a pair of slicked fingers against his hole. Jason closes his eyes and tries not to bite down on the plug gagging him. Short as it is, it doesn't even reach the back of his mouth and it's so wide, he can't keep his tongue off of it. 

Slade pushes a finger into him down to the knuckle steady but unbridled, then another and Jason groans weakly. Foreplay with Slade is never particularly gentle or slow- not that Jason even needs it to be at this point. For the kind of stamina the Wilsons have, it goes without saying that he's been well trained to take them whenever they're ready to take him. Jason grips the edge of the dresser as Slade fingers him at a brisk pace, his cock once more straining against the ribbon and making him ache for an orgasm. He's so close and not being able to _hurts_. 

Jason whines. The plug in his mouth prevents him from begging but he knows Slade isn't interested in that, anyways. He can already tell, they're planning on keeping him on edge all night until they're ready for him. Honestly, it's probably a reward-punishment for making them play nice with each other. 

God, Slade's fingers feel so good. 

"You're making a mess," Slade comments. Spit is just dripping off his chin now and his throbbing cock leaks precum heavily. "Didn't you just shower?" 

Jason nods weakly. 

Slade makes a mild 'hm'. He pulls his fingers out and Jason's hole twitches wantonly in their absence. This time when he grabs Jason's jaw it's with both hands this time and Jason flinches in anticipation. Slade's calloused fingers are so skillful, he can dislocate Jason's jaw effortlessly without breaking anything or even bruising him. His fingers dig under Jason's jawline and he presses his thumbs into Jason's mouth to his bottom row of teeth and with a little pressure- 

_Pop_. 

Jason shudders violently as his orgasm washes over him. With no actual release, however, it's short lived and immediately gives way for even more frustration in the pit of his stomach. Slade pulls the plug from his mouth, much easier than it had gone in now, and grabs a handful of one of Jason's thighs to push it up and show off his hole better. Jason makes an attempt to stop drooling but it's a lost effort with the slack in his jaw. He tosses his head back as Slade pours more lube between his thighs before pressing the plug, absolutely coated with his own spit, against his hole. His toes curl as it's pushed in, stretching him more than the fingers had and pulling another whimper from him. 

Once it's in, Jason gets a brief moment to catch his breath before Slade is teasing the head of his cock with his fingers. It's the perfect length to rub right up against his prostate regardless of whether he's standing or sitting.

"Go cool off," he instructs. Jason nods curtly. Slade moves and Jason hops down to slip into Slade's bathroom this time. He rinses his face with cool water and takes a moment to try to get more of the drool and precum off of himself. Fortunately, it does help his erection wilt enough to be less painful. His jaw, however, poses a problem and Jason knows better than to try to set it himself without permission; Slade will just break it next time. 

When he's clean again, he returns. Slade's hung the suit out and, fortunately, it's subtle. Joey thinks he looks nice in florals and while Slade usually agrees, at least he won't buy them himself. A simple black suit with some red accents is nice enough for tonight. Slade's own generic suit is beside it. 

Slade himself, however, is sat back in his chair seemingly confirming some last minute details. He doesn't look up when Jason comes near but briefly frees a hand from his phone to point Jason at his feet. More than used to these silent commands, Jason comes to kneel between Slade's knees. He _did_ just clean himself back up again but that's exactly why it's good they have plenty of time to get ready. Jason can barely stop himself from drooling over the sight of Slade's exposed, fluffy pussy. He's already so on edge between the makeshift cock ring and now the plug in him, he constantly feels close to bursting. 

"If you plan on having the use of your mouth tonight, I'd get to work," Slade says. Jason can gladly do that. With his jaw still vaguely slacked but not entirely worthless, Jason digs in. It takes a little more effort than it had with Joey earlier but with more freedom to move around, there's some compensation. He laps at Slade's clit until it's a hard stub then moves further down to nuzzle it while he draws his tongue through his folds. It's a lot easier to get him wet and with a little attention, Slade is already dripping. 

Jason's definitely going to need another rinse. 

Again, his previously wilting cock is brought back to full attention to strain painfully against the ribbon. Discomfort is growing to _hurt_ and Jason whimpers. He doesn't let that impede him, of course, his mouth still buried in Slade's cunt as he does everything he can to get him off quickly. As much as Jason knows it won't do him any good now, he still puts his back into it. Plus, focusing helps him ignore the desperation building in his stomach. 

He's rewarded with the smallest of content rumbles from Slade. Assured that he's on the right path, Jason licks and mouths Slade's cunt with enthusiasm. He moves back up to lick at his clit again and Slade looks down at him, his look as intense as always. It makes Jason shudder. When he feels Slade's thigh tighten around him, he works even harder to edge him along. 

Slade comes fairly easily and Jason laps up every drop. While his slack jaw does give him some trouble, as usual, it's not enough to stop him. He honestly thinks Slade likes feeling him struggle doing this. 

"Good," Slade says, a lilt of satisfaction in his voice. Jason works his tongue around his mouth as he pants. Sated for now, Slade reaches down to grab his face again and Jason winces as his jaw is set right. It aches bone deep and Jason knows it's going to be more than a little swollen now but it shouldn't be too bad. He rolls his jaw then his neck and finally his shoulders, shaking the stiffness off his form. 

"Fix your face and get dressed," Slade instructs. Jason nods weakly. 

X

"This is taking too long," Joey signs, single handed and below the waist to stop from drawing attention to himself. Jason can gladly agree with him at the moment. He's been on edge all night so far and for more reasons than one. Even the alcohol doesn't take much of the edge off and it's taking all of Jason's self control to not make things a hell of a lot worse for himself by getting an erection for just about anything at this point. 

That being said, he's not sure how much better sitting through a theater show is going to be for him. 

"I told him three hours," Joey signs irritably as he drinks from his flute. He eyes Slade mildly from across the room where he mingles with some people he probably doesn't know. "If he doesn't wrap this up soon, he's on his own." Slade can hear Joey perfectly fine, he's just choosing to ignore him. Despite how much they get into it, Joey's a good guy and Jason doubts he'd actually leave his father hanging- something Slade is probably counting on. 

This would be a lot easier if Slade wasn't so insistent on not drawing attention. His target is spooked and the two large women he's with never leave his side. They're dressed like scanty escorts but they're definitely mercs hired on as bodyguards. As much as that isn't a problem for Slade, getting even the three of them away to somewhere more discreet has been a waiting game. 

Jason takes a deep, shuddery breath. If there was actually something going on, he'd be able to ignore this a lot more but, unfortunately, that's not the case. All he's done so far is stew in his own frustrations and drink shitty champagne. On the bright side, at least he doesn't have to mingle. 

Joey checks his watch again impatiently. 

"I told you he'd do this," he signs with a mute scoff. As much as they antagonize each other, Jason doesn't think Slade would actually try to prevent them from getting to the theater on time purposefully. He's an ass but not that much of an ass. That being said, Slade wasn't exactly fully forward on what he needed a second hand for, either. Not that he ever is. 

"I doubt he's gonna stop us from leaving on time," Jason assures. "Right?" No response which, believe it or not, is usually more on the verge of an agreement. Joey puts his flute down. 

"Meet me in one of the back rooms," he instructs. Jason looks at him questioningly. "I'll handle this." 

"No," Slade suddenly says. He starts walking away from whoever he was mingling with like he's taking a call. "Do not get near him." 

"Look at that, pops doesn't trust me," Joey replies blandly. Oh here they go. Jason rolls his eyes as Joey loosens his tie and cuffs to a more rumpled state. 

"This isn't about trust. This is a high value target," Slade says.

"I'll be sure to put him down gently," Joey signs back sarcastically. "Ready?" 

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice," Jason murmurs. As stubborn as Slade is, Joey is too. He gets it from his dad, obviously. It doesn't matter if Jason agrees to help or not, Joey will drop his body without a contingency plan because, well, so far he's always gotten away with it hasn't he? Jason would rather help and be out of here sooner than later, anyways. 

"Jericho," Slade says firmly. This doesn't deter Joey in the slightest. He stumbles into the crowd, making a few people rattle and hurriedly move away from him, and smiles drunkenly. Jason just barely sees the moment of contact and then Joey's down for the count. People murmur loudly around him and Jason moves to his side. Slade isn't far behind. Jason nudges him with his foot. 

"I told you two to take it easy on the drinks," Slade says. "Get him off the floor." Jason grunts back mildly before picking Joey up and hoisting him carefully up over his shoulder. All the movement rubs Jason in all the wrong time/right places. He's fortunate that the red on his face is attributed to too many drinks as opposed to anything else.

"Get him out of here before you embarrass me further," Slade instructs, pointing Jason down one of the halls. Jason carts Joey away and Slade follows a few steps behind. They head into one of the many rooms in this place and Slade checks to see if there's anyone inside while Jason carefully sets Joey down in a chair. Once Joey loses the bodyguards in his borrowed body, he'll come find them. 

Or, better yet, he'll get the target out and leave him somewhere for extraction and simply return to his body.

"This wasn't the plan," Slade comments. 

"You say that like I have any control over what Jericho does," Jason replies. "Or like he can hear you right now." Slade makes an annoyed noise. They're here now and there won't be any turning back. Slade can't argue Joey's way gets results, anyways. He should trust his son more.

"Come here," Slade says. Jason huffs mildly but comes to him nevertheless. Slade grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss. For as well as Jason was holding it together previously, he all but falls apart at the rough show of attention. He can't help his slight whimper when Slade's fingers dig into his still swollen jaw- a noise that becomes more of a desperate whine when Slade's other hand rubs the base of the plug through his suit. He's rock hard again in seconds and with it comes the aching reminder that he's still not allowed to come. 

Slade leads Jason by the jowls, pulling him back until he can lean against the desk in the room. Jason wets his mouth faintly, tension winding in his stomach just at the thought of having his mouth in Slade's pussy again. When Slade lets him go in order to unbutton his slacks, Jason stays in place of course. He tries not to fidget but with the hard toy still rubbing up against his sweet spot even when he's still, that's harder said than done. Slade pushes his slacks partially down his thighs and strokes his white fluffed pussy in hand. 

He's not going to make Jason just sit and watch, right? Though at this point, Jason can't say if that would be better or worse than participating. Either way, he doubts he gets to come after this- _still_. 

"Here," Slade instructs, pointing Jason to stand between his legs. Jason gladly obliges. "Finger me. _Proper_." And, of course, Slade has somehow found Jason's least favorite option. He obeys, dipping his hand between Slade's thighs and prodding his warm, already slightly damp cunt. Jason pushes a pair of fingers in slow and down to the knuckle before thrusting them in with short, strong strokes. The feel of his hot cunt flexing around his fingers and the amount of precum dripping down Jason's hand already pulls even more aches and cravings from him. 

Jason's self control feels paper thin. He's tempted to just take the ribbon off himself and deal with the repercussions later. That being said, the thought of them leaving him at home in worse condition makes him rethink that. It wouldn't be the first time they left him bound with constant stimulation and little capability for release. They'll leave him like that for hours sometimes. But, if he behaves and plays nice, the night will soon be over and he'll be rewarded. 

Hopefully.

Slade grabs his face again, fingers digging hard enough into his sore cheeks to make him wince. He doesn't break his pace even then, still fucking his fingers into him quick and rough enough to hear the sound of his wet pussy throughout the room. Jason's own hard on stands attentive in his pants and leaves what he knows is going to be a wet spot of pre on his boxers later. Slade kisses him, drawing out another whimper from Jason as he bites his lip hard enough to split the skin. 

"Fuck me," Slade orders. Jason hastily reaches for his slacks with his free hand to comply. "Not with your cock." He groans pitifully as Slade pushes his face back again. Jason slides his fingers out. "And not with your mouth." 

Jason would call Slade a pain in the ass but he already knows that. 

He looks around minutely. Not finding anything suitable to use, unsurprisingly, Jason reaches instead to unbutton part of his shirt. He pulls the combat knife off his holster, leather sheath and all, and palms it in his hand. He'd say Slade's lucky he keeps his gear in such good condition but honestly, it's not like Slade minds a few scratches- even in some less that comfortable places. Slade smirks at him which Jason is taking as good of an agreement as any. 

Flipping it to hold it by the sheathe, Jason tries to settle his breathing again before taking the handle into his mouth. The taste leaves something to be desired, not saying much when all Jason currently wants to do is eat Slade out until he can't walk straight, but it's not unbearable. He works his tongue around it to slick it with spit as he takes more between his lips. Slade grabs the sheath of it and pushes it further into Jason's mouth, eventually even reaching back to hold his head still in the process.

Jason can't help his small gag when it's pushed against the back of his mouth. It's far more rigid and longer than he's used to. Spit runs down his chin as Slade leisurely fucks his mouth with the knife handle. He reaches to tilt Jason's head back by the chin to push it further in. Jason winces as he feels the hard, rough handle try to push down his throat but stays relaxed to stop from choking on it. 

When Slade lets go, Jason pulls it out of his mouth, dripping with spit, and catches his breath. He moves to push it between Slade's thighs and slowly presses it into his soft, wet pussy. Jason knows even if he had been allowed to fuck Slade with his cock, he wouldn't have been allowed to come so he supposes this is preferred in a way. He watches as he pushes inch after inch in, the texture of the handle drawing a low growl out of Slade that makes Jason's cock twitch with need. 

Once it's sheathed, Jason looks up at his face again. Slade grabs the back of his neck roughly and cranes his head back. 

"Do it right," he growls out. Jason, fortunately, doesn't need to see for that. He wraps his hand better around the leather sheath and thrusts it into Slade hard and deep until the lewd sound of how wet he is fills the room. Slade grabs his hair at the nape and Jason works the knife handle quicker. He gets wet so easily and for as much as it's currently driving him crazy, Jason loves the sound. If he just ignores himself, it's not as bad. 

"You know, I'm not even surprised," Joey signs. Jason hears him start to get up but he can't look with how firm Slade holds his head. He's sure not to stop regardless, not wanting to make him mad. "As soon as I leave my body of course pops jumps you." 

"We had to do something while you disobeyed orders and went to handle things yourself," Slade assures. Jason hears Joey scoff out a busted noise but he's closer this time. Then there's a hand on his aching cock and Joey's face nuzzled into the back of his neck. 

"'Disobeyed'," Joey signs back mildly. "You're just mad I got results you didn't." Jason groans deep and desperate, unable to ignore anything with Joey rubbing him through his pants. Slade grips his hair in warning and Jason hastily makes sure he's not slacking off in fucking Slade with the handle. Joey bites his neck. 

"Where is he?" Slade asks. Jason is in actual hell. Joey's pressed up against his back, mouthing at his neck and behind his ear, and palming his hard cock torturously slow while he uses the other to single hand sign with. Slade's still holding his head back with a firm grip of his hair, giving Joey plenty of room to leave hickies on him, and he's so wet Jason can feel the slick running down his knife to his fingers. And they're just talking away.

"With Wintergreen. Gagged and bound in the trunk," Joey promises. "And if we leave _soon_ , no one will ever notice." Slade makes a less than impressed 'hm' back. Then Joey moves his other hand to press against the plug in Jason's ass. The sudden stimulation sends a violent jolt through Jason but he's so tense and wound up, even he can't tell if it's another suppressed orgasm or not. He can't help his whine. Slade isn't far behind it seems, judging by the way his thighs lock up so firmly, Jason can't pull his hand away until he's satisfied. 

"At least you're quick to get off," Joey signs. "The downside to being 'in your prime', right?" Slade, while good at ignoring the goading, still looks less than impressed. He gestures Jason off of him and Jason slowly pulls the handle back out again, soaked and dripping with Slade's slick. 

"And still plenty of time to make it to your _show_ ," Slade assures dryly, as if that never should have been a concern. He pulls his slacks back up and fastens them before straightening his clothes out. Joey rolls his eyes dismissively. 

"Clean that up," he instructs. "And let's go before something else comes up." Jason shudders as he cleans Slade's slick off his knife with his mouth. 

X

The theater is nice, Jason guesses, but he's too distracted by now to really take it in. He's achy and wound up from his lack of relief all night so much so that he finds it more difficult than usual to pay attention. This _is_ one of his favorite plays, in fact, but he doesn't see himself being able to actually watch it in any reasonable way. Just trying to sit without the plug rubbing against him is going to be difficult. 

Jason is relieved to find out they have a private balcony to watch from, though. The other balconies aren't too far away but it'll be dark and the railing makes it difficult to see past anyways. If anything does happen- and with the Wilsons it will- he's not worried about getting caught. Joey moves the two chairs side by side to one edge of the table and grins at Jason for him to sit. 

It's definitely a challenge to not work himself up again. At least this night is almost over.

Joey opens their bottle of wine and pours them each a glass. Jason really isn't much for wine, if he drinks at all it's usually hard liquor, but he's learned to tolerate it when the occasion calls. He knows Joey isn't much of a wine drinker either. 

"How much did this one cost?" Jason asks quietly. Joey grins. 

"It was a gift, actually," he signs back. 

"A five finger gift?" Jason asks. 

"Straight from pop's shelf," Joey agrees. Jason laughs. He doubts Slade actually cares but he'll pretend like he does just to stir up another argument. Despite what it may seem, Jason does believe these fights to be good natured. The way Joey and Slade's relationship has developed, they need an outlet and petty fights do a good job of that without anyone getting too worked up or injured. Usually.

The play hasn't even started when Joey reaches beneath the table to stroke Jason's hard on. Jason isn't surprised and he manages to hold his noises at least until they actually turn the lights down. They might not get caught but he doesn't want to draw attention to himself, either. He takes another shakey drink but much like the champagne earlier, this doesn't help him really at all. Joey's touches are light but they get him rock hard again without any effort. He puts his own glass down. 

"We can go straight home from here," Joey signs. Jason nods, not quite trusting his voice to be smooth or the right volume. "You've been such a good boy tonight. You deserve something nice." Not for the first time, Jason is so glad only he can hear Joey- and not for the first time, he knows that's exactly why Joey does it. 

He takes his hand away again when the lights begin to dim and Jason lets out a stressed exhale as he tries to settle. This, of course, can not last long. 

"If you were going to steal something from my collection, you should have at least picked something good," Slade comments quietly as he picks the bottle up off the table. Joey puts his head in his hand. Jason isn't sure why he didn't assume Slade was going to tag along. 

"What are you doing here?" Joey signs back in annoyment. "Don't you have a job to finish or something?" 

"It's dealt with," Slade assures smoothly. "You joined me for the evening, I figured I should return the favour." They exchange impatient stares. Ultimately, though, Joey likes to cause a scene far less than Slade is willing to and he gives in. It'll be easier to not argue and ignore him than try to make him leave. Joey gets up and offers his chair to Slade who, in return, arches a curious brow at him but takes it nonetheless. Jason is sorely mistaken for even briefly thinking Joey would go to fetch another seat for his father. 

No, instead Joey just plops himself in Jason's lap. Which is worse. 

Way, way worse. 

Jason struggles to keep his composure while Joey settles. It doesn't help. While he can, surprisingly, see past Joey, he's not positive that he won't be able to pay attention in the slightest. Even once he's comfortable, Joey keeps shifting ever so slightly now and again, rubbing against Jason's already hard cock, making him squirm in response and grinding the plug inside him uncomfortably deep. Joey pours himself and Slade more wine. 

While they watch the play, Jason is mostly trying not to fidget out of his seat. He listens, vaguely, but it's hard to concentrate. It becomes clear, fairly quickly, that Joey is having an equally hard time with Jason's dick rubbing up against him so much. This doesn't exactly do Jason any favours as it makes Joey rub back against him leisurely. 

_Fuck_. 

"Take it out," Joey instructs, fully aware that only Jason- and Slade, now- can hear him. He shimmies forward enough and Jason obeys, quietly unfastening his jeans and pulling his throbbing, engorged cock out. Joey reaches back to stroke it. Jason bites his lip to stop any noises from slipping out. Any touching at this point is torturous but this kind of slow stroking is some of the worst. Slade obviously notices but he doesn't pay them any attention.

When Joey pulls his hand away, it's to unbutton his own slacks. Discreetly, he shimmies them down just a little and no, of course he's not wearing anything underneath, either. Like father like son- fortunately or otherwise. Joey reaches back to steady his cock and aligns it with his dripping, eager pussy. He pushes back, his breath catching a bit when the tip pops in, and he shudders as he slowly sinks down. Jason grips the chair beneath him so hard he feels the wood splinter. 

Joey's so _tight_. It's not often he likes being penetrated and almost never with anything as big as Jason. He's almost _painfully_ tight but Joey doesn't react like he's in discomfort even as he slides further down. The fact that he's so wet probably helps. Joey eases back gradually until Jason can feel his hot cunt clenched around his full length. He curses quietly and tosses his head back. Once Joey's sheathed though, he doesn't move. He gets comfortable again and just settles in to resume watching the show, Jason's swollen cock throbbing inside him. 

Jason's having difficulty just trying not to pant or drool. Joey's far less affected, obviously. His cunt tightens and squeezes around him like a vice and Jason's brain is officially little more than mush. 

"I don't see why you were so adamant on attending this thing if you weren't even going to watch it," Slade says off handedly over the lip of his glass.

"I'm enjoying it," Joey signs back matter-of-factly. "Jason?" 

"Havin' a good time," Jason rasps back, barely audible let alone coherent. Slade scoffs a sound. He really hopes this play is short. 

Joey obviously isn't fussed to go anywhere anytime soon and remains in Jason's lap, on his cock, the entire first half. Even if he's relaxed and relatively still for most of it, he's still so tight and Jason's cock so swollen, Jason can't settle. He's tuned everything else out completely and eventually just has to settle with wrapping his arms around Joey's waist and tucking his face between his shoulders. He doesn't care about anything else anymore, he just wants to be good enough to come. 

"Do you want to leave?" Joey asks during the intermission, reaching back to wrap his arm around Jason's shoulders fondly. Jason doesn't know the correct response to this- if leaving early earns him a longer wait for some kind of release or if staying just drags this out even longer. 

"Of course he wants to leave," Slade says. Joey gives him a dirty look. "He hasn't watched a single second of this. Fortunately for him because it's not very good." 

"This is his favorite play," Joey replies mildly. "Not that _you_ would know that." Them arguing just makes Joey tighten up. Jason whimpers. 

"I didn't pick him up because of his flawless taste," Slade scoffs. Joey's look just gets nastier. He shifts before gradually lifting his hips. After sitting together so long, they're a little 'stuck' but Joey just rubs back against him until he can pull off smoothly. Jason can barely see straight.

"Let's go," Joey signs. "Pops has ruined this night enough." Jason nods. 

X

It's usually Slade's room- despite being home the least often or frequently, he still keeps the master bedroom for himself. Not that it means much. 

"Jason," Joey signs and he snaps, gesturing Jason to the foot of the bed. Jason meanders over and collapses down on his knees in place, looking up at Joey pitifully for _something_. Instead, Joey turns to Slade. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know that?" 

"I'd say you didn't get it from your mother but she's a pain in the ass, too," Slade assures. Joey grabs the front of his shirt roughly and pushes him back. They exchange heated, annoyed looks before Joey finally grabs his father's face and kisses him roughly. Jason rests his head on the edge of the bed while he watches, squirming restlessly as the two of them wrestle for control. 

It wouldn't be all that surprising to find out Slade had been edging them on all night on purpose. Goading Joey on is nothing new especially at the express interest of rough sex later. They pull at their clothes, their own and each other's, and stumble towards the bed. Jason lifts his head eagerly for attention but still, they ignore him. Joey pushes Slade down, roughly shoving him to the mattress by his collar, and rubs his father's pussy in his fingers. Jason can already hear how wet he is and it makes him squirm with need. Slade smirks. 

When Joey lets him go, Slade moves himself better onto the bed. He drags his tongue across his hand before leisurely rubbing his dripping cunt himself as Joey fishes their equipment from a drawer. 

"Maybe you can actually give Jason a show he's interested in," Slade says. Joey gives him an aggravated look but foregoes a response in favour of pulling his strap on. Again, he moves past Jason without so much as a pat on the head and Jason grips the edge of the bed until his knuckles turn pale. He feels like he's being scolded which, knowing what he knows about these two, probably isn't far from the truth. Once they get into it with each other, there's really no winning for Jason. Or losing, usually. 

From the foot of the bed, Jason does have a perfect view of Joey less then politely yanking his father's knee in order to get between his thighs. Slade sits back, more than willing to let his son do the heavy lifting, and Joey pushes his knees under Slade's thighs to ensure the good view. Jason sits up on his haunches a little more as Joey pushes in. Slade's slick pussy takes the toy easily even in one hasty, unbridled thrust. He growls out a hot noise and Joey grabs his face in one hand to kiss him rough. 

Jason whimpers as he watches Joey fuck his father rough and fast. Every lewd noise makes him twitch his hips and the heated growls and strangled grunts from between them only make matters worse. He can see how wet Slade is, slick sticking to the inside of his thighs, how stretched he is around the dildo- modeled after Jason, of course, piercings and all. Beneath it, he can see Joey's glistening cunt, too, still slightly stretched from earlier's cock warming. 

"Be quiet, Jason," Slade says sternly. Jason holds in his whimpers at the command, biting his lip to do so. Finally, Joey looks at him and Jason pinches his thighs together impatiently. He watches as Joey pulls out of Slade, dildo drenched in his slick, and gestures Jason to him. Jason doesn't hesitate for a second, eagerly joining them on the bed and coming to Joey needy and ignored. Slade shifts enough to grab his own preferred cock; a slightly smaller, harness free, double sided one. He works bulb end into his well prepped cunt while Joey grabs Jason's hair and pulls him over to lick his strap. 

Slade manhandles him to get him undressed without having to pull him off. With the firm hold on the back of his head, that's not easy to do anyways. Jason obediently licks the toy clean with his mouth and once Joey is satisfied with his work, he fucks his mouth with it. It's easier to take than the stiff knife handle but it's still big and girthy with less give than a flesh cock. He drools around it and only gags briefly when Joey pushes down his throat. To actually have some stimulation, however, Jason is in nothing short of bliss. 

His eyes flutter back and he muffles a groan around the silicone as Slade finally pulls the plug out, leaving him gapping and ready. Slade slicks him with some lube and that alone makes him tremble and whine like a dog in heat. It leaves him feeling empty but, unsurprisingly, that's short lived. 

"Up," Slade instructs and Joey lets his head go so he can get up on his knees. He nudges forward, into Joey's lap, and Jason braces himself on his shoulders as he's aligned with the spit slick dildo. Slade grips his hips, controlling his pace, and pushes him down on it slow. It reaches further than the plug did and Jason rolls his eyes back in pure bliss. He's torn between the satisfying sensation of being properly fucked and the ache of his far too delayed orgasm. Joey rubs his thighs fondly, smiling up at him and encouraging him to ride it with his little movements. That's a little more difficult. Slade makes him fight against his grip and even if he didn't, every lift of his hips feels like a mile run; every down thrust jolts him so hard with pleasure, it stuns him.

When Slade pushes against his back, Jason can pause to at least make an attempt to catch his breath. Instead, it just ends up hitched when he feels Slade pressing in right alongside Joey. The stretch is a lot but it's nothing new and nothing he isn't well prepared for. With both of them fully sheathed in him, Jason's a wreck. Joey thumbs the head of his swollen cock. 

"Do you want to come?" he signs with the other hand. Jason nods urgently.

" _Yes_ ," he agrees. " _Please_. Please let me come. I've been so good, please let me come. It hurts. Please, please, please." Joey's fingers slide down his cock and tease the ribbon, nearly bringing Jason to tears. 

"You have been very good," he replies, teasing his aching sack between his fingers. 

"Please," Jason begs. "Please, Joey, please." 

"Alright," he finally agrees. Jason sobs in relief as he feels Joey tug on one end of the ribbon, briefly making it tighten before coming loose. "Be a good boy and come for me." 

That's definitely not a choice at this point. As soon as the ribbon is off, Jason comes hard enough his vision fades for a few seconds. He's had the ribbon on so long, it actually hurts and tears prick his eyes as he gasps. His entire body trembles and he's left panting and shaking in the aftermath. Joey touches his face softly and pulls him in for a tender kiss that Jason can barely respond to. He aches and a numbness rises under his skin. 

"Good boy," Slade growls against the back of his neck. Jason's too exhausted to even make a noise when they slowly start rocking into him again, so skillfully moving with one another. They've had plenty of practice. He claws Joey's shoulders, painful overstimulation shaking him, and Joey smiles at him. 

"Can you come for me again?" he asks. Jason shakes his head. "Yes you can, Jason. Just one more." Joey strokes his cock and just the little twitch of arousal makes Jason jerk in discomfort. He arches forward and presses his face into Joey's collar, muffling his sounds there while Joey leisurely strokes him. Slade moves with him to thrust into him better, never fucking him hard but enough to help encourage another erection. 

It's _painful_. 

"That's it," Joey signs then he reaches his hand up to cup the back of Jason's neck fondly. Slade leaves bites and bruises across his shoulders, a series of claims never let to fade for long. He can't even get fully hard again before he's coming with a torn, broken sob. Joey chortles a rough little sound and pulls Jason's face into his own to kiss him. 

"Good boy," he signs. "Such a good boy." Jason nods eagerly. Slade pushes a hand through his hair, combing it back and revealing his flushed, sweat covered face. He's exhausted. 

"That's enough," comes a soft grumble and Joey nods in agreement. Jason shudders out a pitiful noise as they gingerly pull out of him, one after the other, and let him slack in Joey's lap. Slade gets out of bed, rustling around, while Joey softly pets and kisses Jason to calm him down. Jason nuzzles into him needily and soaks up the attention after a long night of being ignored even as they fought over him. Once he's slightly more relaxed again, Joey shifts with him to lay down. 

"Here," Joey instructs with a hand and pushes Jason down between his thighs again. Jason sighs contently against his thigh, grateful for a little reward for his good behavior. He nuzzles his face between Joey’s thighs and mouths lazily at his soft folds. Joey pets his hair. Slade climbs back into bed with them and pulls the blanket over them, leaving Jason warm and content to doze off buried in Joey’s sweet pussy. 

“I suppose you want a thank you for assisting me earlier,” Slade comments. 

“I’d prefer a sorry but whichever one you can struggle out,” Joey signs back. Jason peers up to watch Slade caress the back of Joey’s head softly and kiss him. Joey snorts a noise. “Contrary to what you believe, pops, that was neither.” 

Slade rolls over. Joey cards his fingers through the nape of Jason’s neck fondly. 

“Goodnight,” he signs. 

“Goodnight,” Jason mumbles back. 

He sleeps very, very well.


End file.
